Five Daniel and Vala Moments
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Five short moments - Daniel and Vala pairings. Romance/fluff


Five Daniel and Vala Moments

spacegypsy1

Five moments - Daniel and Vala pairings.

#1-Vala hugged tight to Daniel's door, leaned out and checked the hall, finding it empty. She swiped the card she'd managed to procure before he left with SG-12 and eased into the room. Back against the closed door she took a breath and grinned. Not needing to switch the light on she tossed her coverup across the room, found her way to his bed and slipped beneath the covers, whispering, "Perfect," as she hugged Daniel's pillow to her chest, yawned and drifted off to sleep.

~0i0~

#2- Daniel ran a sleeve across his brow swiping at the sweat and then put his sun glasses back on. He turned looking across the craggy rocks of P2Y-389 and his gaze stopped to admire the view. Vala had taken her jacket off and was blowing down into her shirt front. He grinned, removed his jacket and took his eyes from the enticing scene. He tied a bandana on his head, straightened his glasses and returned to brushing the dust from the column in front of him.

Vala looked his way and gasped at the sight of Daniel – bandana, sun glasses and now tight black Tee plastered to his chest. Closing her eyes she threw her head back, ran a hand down her neck following the roll of sweat into her shirt just as Daniel's gaze returned to her.

He jerked his sunglasses off before freezing in place.

Slowly Vala's head swiveled in his direction, hand still down her shirt and she grinned, raised a dark brow then turned away and walked towards the bungalow they shared.

Throwing the brush over his shoulder he took off after her.

~0i0~

#3-Sam smiled as Vala got into the car. "So, how'd it go?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Mmm, well, I spent the entire night on his couch."

"Oh?"

"And he didn't say much." Vala looked out the car window.

"I really thought maybe that, you know, something might have happened."

"Yes, something happened."

"What?"

"Daniel spent the entire night on his couch." Vala looked back and grinned.

~0i0~

#4- Daniel took a quick look over his shoulder at Vala before continuing to brush at a particular spot. Once the picture and the gold script became clearer he sat back on his heels, cocked his head and stared, the brush forgotten. "This doesn't look so old, the painting. The script, the words are ancient I mean the language is."

"Is what?" Vala said in a whisper.

"Old. The language is old. It's Nushu. I've read this bit before... a long time ago. I was in the Hunan Provence."

He continued to stare at what he'd uncovered.

Her eye caught something familiar and she reached around him, her hand brushed more of the dust away. "This picture, Daniel, this picture looks like... looks like..."

"Oh. Wow. Right."

"What does it say? The words in gold?"

He took a deep breath and read aloud. "They taught her to apply makeup and comb her hair, on her head she was wearing..."

"Pearls. I was wearing..."

"She, Vala, she was wearing pearls."

"But, it's... it's..."

"I think it must have been copied and the painting of Qetesh added to it. This is nowhere near as old as the original." He turned and seeing the look on her face Daniel pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. It's okay, Vala. I'm here."

~0i0~

#5- The knock was so soft it took a moment to realize he'd heard it. Bounding from his bed Daniel rushed to the door. Knowing. She only knocked when she'd had a nightmare, always softly. He jerked his door open and head down she came in without a word.

Putting an arm around her shoulders he guided her towards his bed, pulled back the covers and she crawled in. Daniel scrubbed his hands across his face, then through his hair. With a quiet sigh he went around the bed and got in, turning away from her. He waited, remaining silent, giving her time to talk or fall asleep. He never knew at times like this and he'd learned to wait.

"Thank you." She whispered, voice low.

"Not a problem. Get some sleep. I'm right here."

Vala yawned. "They're not the same. Not as horrifyingly terrifying. They're just disturbing. So that's good."

He rolled over towards her finding some relief in her statement. He reached out, ran a hand down her arm. "Yes, very good." He finally offered. "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we fork?"

"Wha... Vala! We've talked about this! Never on..."

She started laughing. "The thing people do, silly, cuddled, front to back. Tucking their knees together. Forking."

Daniel burst out laughing. "Spoon. It's called spooning." He scooted closer. "Like two spoons nestled together. Now go to sleep."

He buried his nose into the nape of her neck, felt her relax, seeming to slip into sleep.

"Darling?" She whispered, her voice deep and drowsy.

"Hmm?"

"Can we fork in the morning?"

"Go. To. Sleep."

~0i0~End-that's it!


End file.
